Percy Jackson Story 1 by ZEJAYKAY
by zejaykay
Summary: including Toby Turner


**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own PJO/HOO/Tobuscus or infamous 2 or assassins creed**

**Percy POV**

When Jason came to my cabin and asked me if I wanted to play a game with him and Annabeth and Leo if we could find him. I first thought that it was a joke. Ever since me and him came back from our quest to the east coast we kind of fell out.

"Percy I am terribly sorry for that fight we had back in new Maris" He said.

"Jason man I forgave you a long time ago" I replied while patting him on his shoulder.

FLASH BACK

"PERCY JACKSON GET YOU'RE FREAKING ASS OVER HEAR CUS WE KIND OF GOT A BUNCH OF EVIL MONSTERS ON OUR HINDS" Jason bellowed

"Chill man I got this sorted out." I said with a tone that I never used before if someone made me mad.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO USE THAT DAMMED SAFTEY TORCH I WILL KILL YOU P…"

"THEN KILL ME JASON**"** I roared back at him interrupting him mid-sentence.

"FINE**"** he bellowed at me.

The last thing I remember seeing was his sword handle moving to my head and falling down into the dusty ground and a bunch of people crowding around me. As well as this I fell into the sea and was feeling awesome.

Review.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Big house hospital

"Welcome back to the land of the living Percy" an Apollo healer told me.

"If we didn't find you when we did you would be dead" Apollo healer number two told me in what was which I guessed was a whisper.

"You were out for three weeks with a terrible fractured skull" a third said.

"How you doin" Leo said nervously

"Considering I was out cold pretty for three weeks good thanks"

"PERCY" I then got the wind squeezed out of me from Annabeth who hugged me, who is my girlfriend and we have been going out for nearly two years, when all the other campers tossed us into the lake. That was when I told her my true feelings for her in an air bubble.

"I feel as fit as a fiddle"

"That's one big assed fiddle." Leo and Annabeth replied jokily.

"You both have been playing way to much infamous 2" I replied.

"That's how we have passed the time when we were not at what might have been your death bed" she told me with a slight giggle. That was odd she never giggled or laughed.

Just then Jason walked in and I hid behind them.

"Where is he?" Jason said softly

"Go away Jason" Annabeth me and Leo told him coldly.

FLASH BACK ENDS.

Review.

As it turned out we couldn't find Leo he found us. Jason and I were just walking past the lake when a shadow fell across us. Just from the shadow I could tell who it was. LEO. A second before said person jumped on us I moved out the way into the lake so he flattened Jason. How I was able to not laugh at his epic fail only Hades knew. To find Frank all we needed to do was find Piper and then hopefully find said person. With Annabeth all I needed to do was to use my silver tong and sweet talk her into playing said game. It was not that hard actually to persuade her because whatever I do she normally does with me unless I record daily vlogs on my IPOD and send them to YOUTUBE under the name of PERSAYOUS she is gone which is odd. When I walked to her cabin I ever so casually knocked on the door and asked her if she wanted to play the said game.

Jason told us "I will go first. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I told him confidently.

Jason "Ok. I dare you to eagle dive off the Athena Parthenon."

When I got there I told Jason and Leo who whent with me "you know that is very highty." With a tone that was obviously fear.

"And" they both said simultaneously.

"I could die!"

REVIEW.

"You do realize a bale of hay is in the lake"

"Like I said I could die painfully if I miss"

"Fine you are a chicken. I now declare you chicken for life. At yours and Annabeth's wedding I will sing bark bark bark bark" Jason said mockingly.

That made me mad. No one calls me chicken. Not even Annabeth. So I did the best thing. I ran at the edge of the cliff and eagle dived down.

I would like to say that I was laughing at my own mortal peril but I was literally pooing myself. I told myself that if I did live that when I am twenty I would propose to Annabeth.

When I landed in the bale of hay I was just happy to be alive. Then I heard Annabeth's voice from over the far side calling my name. So me being the best boyfriend I am I waited for her to walk over to the bale of hay! I then stabbed my sword out and slowly moved it around in a circle.

As soon as I got out the hay Annabeth walked over to me slapped me to get the message through to my thick skull "don't do that again" she told me with a tiny note of anger. "Don't do what again wise girl" I told her in an amused tone which earned me another slap "Pretend to be dead" was her answer and then she kissed me. We then walked hand in hand back to my cabin.

REVIEWS PLEASE NO NEGATIVE.

When I got back to my cabin after my dare I walked in and literally fell onto my beanbag face first.

"Jason truth or dare" Annabeth asked him with a slight glare of anger in her eyes.

"Dare"

"I dare you to punch _someone in the bollocks_". She told him the last part in a whisper in his ear so nobody could hear her.

When Jason walked up to me he told me

"I am so sorry for what I am about to do". Then he punched my bollocks. AGH the pain was beyond anything I had felt before. I then felt a bubble of rage fill my body. He would not literally know what pain would feel like until I was finished with him.

"FUS-RO-DAH"I bellowed at him and he and all the others flew out my cabin. In case you didn't know I am the dragon born.

The next day

"Put this gag on Percy please" Annabeth asked me with pledging in her voice.

"Why"

"You are the dovahkiin dragon born"

"Fine for you but if anyone makes me mad the gag comes off and I will shout at them"

"Done"

Where we played to game today was on the fireworks beach.

REVIEWS

When we got to the beach Annabeth told the rest of the group

"I just want to tell you people that Percy is wearing the gag only because he is dovahkiin dragon born and when he gets mad well remember what happened yesterday that happens." She told the last part at Jason.

"Annabeth truth or dare". Leo told her.

"Dare".

"I dare you to sleep with Percy tonight…"

She smiled at this part.

"…In a room full of spiders" he continued. Her smile faded at this part.

"Can't we just cut out the spider part?"

"No. Sides Percy can protect you and I can't believe I am saying this with his awesomeness"

"Can I kill you yet Leo for saying the room full of spiders is where the dare takes place"

"Unless you want to die by fire then no"

"That is pure evil Leo man" Jason said

"And I am pure evil"

REVIEWS

"Leo truth or dare" Frank said

"Truth"

"Do you love anybody at this camp?"

"Yes. The person I love is Percy."

At the mention of my name there were gasps and wide eyes from the other campers how wanted to find out what we were doing. When he said my name Annabeth walked up to him and said after slapping him.

"Well you are too late. He is mine." Then I slipped my gag of so I was able to speak not sure why I was able to. I also thought _well that explains why people kept on telling my Leo was staring at my butt_.

"Well tough luck Leo because I don't love you. I only love Annabeth

"How did you get the gag of Percy"? All the campers told me at once.

"I am the DRAGON BORN" After that I fell to my knees and had a nice long sleep.

Later on I played Skyrim and RAGED at the High king Ulfric Stormcloke because he took all my money saying that though I did mod it so I used lightsabers instead of swords which was pretty sweet so I killed him. HA

REVIEWS.

Today we got a new camper called Toby Turner AKA TOBUSCUS who was claimed almost as soon as he arrived at camp half blood. His dad was APOLLO who I would never guess because said god has dreadful music while TOBUSCUS has bad-ass music. So I invited him to play truth or dare with us all later today.

"Toby truth or dare" I asked him with obvious respect in the tone of voice.

"Dare"

"I dare you to perform anyone of your songs"

"Yay" He said while clapping his hands.

"It will be Sideburns song"

"Do the stupid song then man" Annabeth said with anger in voice.

"Hey you don't talk to TOBUSCUS like that Annabeth" Jason and Frank said with anger in their voices.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Toby POV**

My new friends are freaking awesome.

"Sideburns on the side of my face,  
as my head turns,  
you can see they're in the same place.  
On either side-burn,  
they can't be replaced  
my insides burn, when I think of the days before my…  
My sideburns look at my sideburns  
Oh! Don't touch my sideburns  
why would you do that?  
My heart yearns for my own sideburns!  
My side actually burns now, what is that?  
What the hell man, why does my side burn?  
What the hell's going on? My side burns.  
Does anybody have some Aloe Vera?  
If you do, bring it backstage (I'll pay you back)  
1985 from the womb I came out (On my birthday)  
the doctor said "What you crying about?"  
I said "Is that a rhetorical question?"  
You know why I cried? I have a serious lack of hair on  
the side, of my head.  
Little baby people don't have sideburns, they gotta  
grow them when they're older  
but if your little baby already has sideburns, that's  
awesome! Don't be concerned!  
Don't be concerned about your little bitty baby with  
the big, big sideburns.  
You should not be concerned (serned) about the little  
itty baby baby with the big, big sideburns.  
Your little baby gonna be a pimp. Your little baby  
gonna be a little baby pimp.  
You should probably discourage that kind of profession  
because it's illegal and your baby's too young  
To be concerned about starting a business,  
But that's impressive if it's got the mindset.  
My sideburns look at my sideburns! Back on track  
talking talking 'bout sideburns.  
My sideburns look at my sideburns! La li luh luh loo  
loo sidebu-u-ur-r-rns…  
Sideburns."

**Percy POV**

"Yay Tobuscus for DA WIN" I and all the lads said.

"DRAGON" Malcolm yelled while running towards us.

"Leave that to me. Get all the campers inside the big house. NOW" I told him.

"But you..." Toby started to say.

"I am the Dragon born. I kill dragons for Breakfast"

I ran towards him while strapping on my Dragon Armour Hephaestus to build for me.

"It's time to meet PURE FURY"

"YUL-TU-SUL"

"FUS-RO-DAH" When out shouts hit in the centre it was pure and I mean pure chaos. By chaos I mean his fire breath was blasted back towards him but he dodged it. Blast.

So he opened his mouth and ate me. Whole body, bones and skin down his gullet. At that moment I heard Annabeth cry out. However I had two knives and stabbed his mouth. Finally reaching his brain and stabbed with PURE FURY.

REVIEW

After the dragon died I was not happy for once. Yes I got a new shout but it gets boring after a while.

_DREAM SCAPE When I woke I found a wall in front of me with a word on it glowing blue trying to find me. The Dragon shout called Yul found me. For all you non Dragon born out there YUL is a _

_part of fire breath where I breathe out fire YAY._

_END OF DREAM SCAPE_

The second I woke up a bucket of fire was tipped on my head by non-other than our very own Leo Valdez. So I ran into the lake, and dunked my head in the cool water and sighed happily, while Toby singing the HOTHOTHOT song

REVIEW

The second I got out the water I was told that someone wanted to see me. Little did I know that it was CHAOS? When I saw him the room whent silent while he was talking about my awesomeness and that I will become a god of awesomeness shouts and heroes.

"Only if I can make anyone I want to become immortal with me" I asked him.

"Let me think for a second yes" He told me.

"Yay"

"Perce babe can I become immortal" Annabeth said sweetly.

"Maybe you can. Maybe you can't become immortal with me." Was the smartest thing I had said that day!

"You have twenty four hours of mortal life left before you become a god"

"Sweet"

"Don't make me regret this Jackson"

"You won't"

Twenty four hours later

"…Time to become immortal. It's the outro of darkness with some black and blue pixels then, for the last time as a mortal, then BOOP" I had just finished the daily vlog for god mode Percy. However just before the BOOP I moved behind Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Toby and Jason (putting the IPODS camera in front of them all) and for once we all did the 'BOOP'. When I walked to CHAOS I put on my hoody and Toby was humming under his breath, following me not as a stalker, which I was smiling at.

**Percy & Toby's POV**

"Mysterious hooded man watches from a distance. Take a second to look awesome time to go. Walk in slow-motion so you still look awesome. Meany just saw you and he's gonna shoot you but don't mind him just keep looking awesome that shadow there will take care of him for you Ooh white.

The white light was me becoming God mode.

"Meany says STOP. Just kill him with your awesome the other got killed by someone invisible (probably Annabeth) so you're good. Part the demi-god sea hopefully those Meany's have good armour? At this I pulled out my sword and stabbed them through the chest.

"No they don't maybe they do they don't." And the same happened again.

"Now act like you didn't do it. They're not buying it. Target Meany comes out his shelter. He's distracted by a feather. He's like shoot me! He likes feathers. He looks up when he remembers. Ooh I LOVE BIRDS. Nod at the bird and people die. Everywhere people die. Target Meany doesn't die. Target Meany sends skeletons to die. Kill the horse the rider falls down. Kill the rider the rider obviously falls down. Meany targets still fine. Meany target nods and some other Meany's that were hiding behind some cabins come out and they take their formations. Then target Meany pulls out his sword then goes to smell his sword. Not sure why. Mysterious hooded god joined by other hooded people Gias next running slow-motion jump attack" THE END of the story?

I still don't own PJO/HOO/Tobuscus or assassins creed

Was what I thought happened! What actually happened was I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke I was being led onto a platform on the Athena Parthenon. As I looked onwards there was an evil Ares kid with a cape.

"Evil Ares kid with a cape. Percy Jackson planes his escape. Kid waits impatiently. Percy Jackson shakes free all the other kids pee themselves. Main kid calls them off with his right hand slow dramatic hit from his hand, doesn't faze the hooded man. Cape clad ARES kid sentences Percy to die. Then he sees all of us down below and nods his head out of respect anyway. Next to us a ball of hay and after you become in tune leap of faith. NOD AT THE BIRD AND PEOPLE DIE EVERYWHERE PEOPLE DIE". Toby said.

"NOW".

So he "hung" me.

Annabeth POV (A/N didn't see that one coming at ya did ya?)

My seaweed brain is dead.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" I yelled at the sky tears dripping out my eyes just hoping to get any answer.

REVIEWS NOW

Percy POV

Ouch. Being hung hurts. When the Ares people cut the rope and my body fell to the ground a good 300ft below I pretended to be dead, but only when I heard Annabeth's voice pained did I even stir to show that I was alive. Go ahead call me evil for not showing her a sign earlier but that would defeat the object but I was meant to be "dead".

When one of them whent to stab my body I reached up ripped said weapon out his hands, stabbed him and cut his over grown head of his shoulders within ten seconds. HA. That was fun.


End file.
